


Worth So Much More

by reprehensibleClockwork



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mention of blood, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, Soft Kisses, i like the idea of genderfluid zelda, sheik doesnt come in until later, sheik is referred to as they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprehensibleClockwork/pseuds/reprehensibleClockwork
Summary: Link finished the Fire Temple, and decided to take a dip in Lake Hylia to cool off. His mind wouldn't cease and his nerves got the best of him. Only warm arms wrapping around his cold, shaking body could help him out of his thoughts.





	Worth So Much More

The sun was very hot; the trees even seemed to be leaning away from the harsh afternoon sun. No one in there right mind would be out in this kind of weather in armor. Everyone was hiding from the heat in their homes, spending the day with family and friends. Soft laughter could be heard coming out of the houses, but other than that sound, the town was only filled with the sound of nature, and the occasional animal in the distance.

Link’s boots crunched the dead grass beneath his feet. Navi took refuge in his shirt. He had just come down from the mountain, Death Mountain, just on the outskirts of this town. The crater of the giant mountain yielded a huge plateau of ‘fire water’, as the locals tend to call it. ‘Liquid death’ is what Link tends to call it. The heat to come off the pools of red was enough to feel like Link’s skin was burning off, every inch of his body covered in thick sweat. His hair sticking to his dirty face, his mouth going dry from lack of water. He was dehydrated, delirious, exhausted. As he journeyed back down the mountain, he expected that his surrounded would become a lot cooler, that the breeze would pick up and cool his burned skin. It didn’t. The town was sweltering, the sun was hotter here than it the peak of the mountain, it felt. 

Link was doing all he could to stay upright, limping and stumbling his way to the town gate. He knew his steed, Epona, would be waiting there for him, and that brought him great comfort. Someone he could talk to, even if she couldn’t talk back. Down the steep stairs and a short turn to the left revealed his friend to him, whinnying and neighing, kicking up dirt as she excitedly greeted her friend. He has been gone for so long in her eyes, and in his eyes too. He was clumsy on his feet, but his tired smile never faltered as he approached her. She welcomed his gentle touches, his hand combing through her mane as he thanked her for waiting. He always thanked her. Epona snorted in reply, throwing her head skyward a few times before bringing it down again, resting her jaw on Link’s shoulder. They were both tired, hot, thirsty, but they enjoyed each other’s company.

And then she nudged him. At first, Link thought it was just a gesture asking for play, which he politely declined, saying he was far too tired. But she just kept nudging him, causing him to step back. Navi popped out of his shirt, bobbing up and down, pointing behind him. He soon got the point; they were leading him somewhere. He turned in the direction they were leading him, and instantly understood why. There was a bubbling brook just feet ahead, the water looked as clear as any water could be. Link’s tired legs moved for him, stumbling carelessly toward the stream. He collapsed to his knees, ripping off his dirty, torn gloves and plunged his hands into the water. It was cold to the touch, instantly soothing the burns and cuts all over his hands. He stared at the water like he had never seen it before in his life, watching as the dirt and blood flaked off his hands and disappeared into the water. He felt a nudge on his back, and looked over his shoulder at Epona, who seemed to gesture at the water again.

Without any more hesitation, he cupped his hands together, creating a sort of cup to lift the water. He brought his face down closer, greedily lapping up the water before it had a chance to slip through his fingers. The cool water soothed his parched throat, sending a cooling sensation through his entire body. He let a soft sound escaped his lips, voicing his pleasure in a hum. Epona snorted, hooves clopping on the packed dirt as she walked to be beside him, sharing in the joys of this brook with her friend. Navi rested on Link’s shoulder, staying uncharacteristically quiet. They drank water until their bellies were full, and Link splashed water on Epona’s neck and mane. His dirty, blood smeared face went uncleaned, however. He almost forgot about it entirely. 

The sun began to dip behind the trees and mountains when they finally finished by the stream. They knew they needed to get moving. Link stood, stretching his battle weary limbs, yawning loudly. Navi once again hid in the refuge of his shirt. The air hadn’t cooled much at all, but the harshness of the sun was gone, luckily. Link’s skin no longer felt burned by more than just the remaining maims the lava left. Epona stood as well, flicking her tail and giving a grunt. She needed sleep too. Link took her reins, and she took it as her cue to follow him. They knew sleeping there wouldn’t be safe at all. They needed to find a more secluded place, or a place most people just didn’t go. Maybe a place Link could wash up.

They walked for a while, the sun finally setting completely, the only light on the the fields of Hyrule were from the stars, and Link’s tiny lantern. Everything was darker now, things changed greatly in these past seven years. Many things have changed in seven years, including Link. Epona, though her physical appearance has changed, hasn’t changed much in personality. She is still as spunky and sassy as ever, messing with Link in childlike banter, fleeing with a playful whinny when Link would throw handfuls of grass. Despite the obvious fact they were not the same creature at all, Link and Epona’s relationship was almost that of siblings.

Both the weary travelers began to smell wet soil, as if a body of water was nearby, or it was beginning to rain. Navi chirped with a newfound excitement, wriggling her way from Link’s shirt, waving and calling their attention. With a quick look to Epona, he moved to her side, kicked a leg over her back and perched on the saddle with learned ease. He nudged her sides gently, yet urgently. She knew what he wanted, picking her feet up into a trot. Navi chirped again, this time more urgent, in a plea to slow down and wait for her. Her tiny wings carried her as fast as she could behind them. Mustering up the last of her energy, she bolted for Link, darting into the folds of his shirt. The trees thinned and cliffs showed ahead, the smell of water becoming more apparent. Wet soil, moss, river rocks. All smells that meant comfort to all of them.

They were greeted by the beauty of Lake Hylia, glistening in the moonlight, inviting as ever. Link dismounted Epona, scanning the landscape with his keen eyes. There was nothing around, not even a single monster, which was quite unusual for this time of night, and in the current state Hyrule finds itself in. Link took in a deep breath, his lungs filling with the smells of water, of calm, of the hot night air. Yes, it was still hot. Heavy feet made their way down to the edge of the lake, followed by gentle hooves. Epona was stripped of her heavy saddle and saddle blanket almost instantly, water being cast over her back and neck. Link looked over the water in contemplation as Epona turned to find a good patch of grass to graze. He decided what he was going to do after a while, picking up the saddle gear and placing it by Epona. He asked her kindly to watch it for her, and she nodded her head in recognition. 

Link looked back at the water, at the abandoned shops around them. The ones he remembered going to as a kid. The light had long since left those places, the roofs looking slightly saggy and most of the windows being shattered. He sighed, grabbing his hat off his head, setting it on the small pile of stuff he has started. His pouches and belts came off next, his shield, his sword, his boots. With a gentle touch, he removed Navi from his shirt, placing her inside his hat; one of her other favorite places to sleep. Soon he was only left with his trousers as he gazed down at his stomach. It was burned by the lava, cut by blade, bruised by punch and kick. He experimentally touched one of the many marks on his chest, instantly recoiling with a hiss. He was tender to the touch. With a large, heaved sigh, he removed his trousers, left naked for the moonlight to touch every part of him. He padded to the lake with calloused feet, wriggling his toes in the loose dirt at the edge. It had been a while since he could do this; relax in the moonlight, away from battle and most worries.

He stepped into the water, the cool liquid soothing every part it touched. The water was to his knees now, and he could feel the tiny, white river fish begin to swarm around his legs, investigating him for a short time before they lost interest. It wasn’t long after that he dived into the water, his entire body being submersed in the beautiful, crystal waters of Lake Hylia. He could feel the caked dirt, sweat, and blood wash away, replaced with the feeling of serenity, blissful peace. He closed his eyes, surfacing the water to take in a breath. He was laughing. His body trembled his uncontrollable laughter, but he wasn’t smiling. He scrubbed at his face with his hands, legs working to keep him afloat. His chest ached, his eyes welled up with tears, and he bit his bottom lip. The tears slipped from his eyes, sliding down his already wet cheeks to the lake below. Nothing could stop the tears now, and he knew it. Memories flashed violently through his mind; the blood, the screams, darkness. Never ending darkness. A cry, a plea for help, silenced by deafening laughter. He swam, swam as if to get away from the noises in his brain. His breath quickened and his silent crying turned into violent sobs. He caught hold of a small dock, broken boats still tethered to it. He heaved himself up with strangely weak arms, sitting on the edge so his feet would still dangle into the water. His chest ached, his body quaked with his sobs. He was hiding his face from not anyone in particular. No, he was hiding his face from someone. Himself. He couldn’t look at himself. He was suppose to be the hero, he was suppose to save the land he called home, and he was crying. Crying for himself and no one else. Crying for the struggles he has faces, the blood, the destruction. He was disgusting for even pitying himself. Wave after wave of self loathing washed over him, his eyes clamped shut with guilt and frustration. He should be out there helping people, not bathing. Not relaxing, not giving himself time for these panic attacks.

A gentle hand caressed Link’s shoulder, and he barely reacted. His first instinct was to pull his shoulder away, to glare, to ready himself for a battle, but he recognized the presence behind him. Experience has taught him how to recognize someone by their touch.

“Link…” a smooth voice almost seemed to purr behind him. His sobbing became worse at his own name. “Please, still yourself, you have nothing to fear here. You are more than allowed time to ease yourself.”

Link shuttered, his sobs reduced to soft whimpers and shivers. The hand was accompanied by another on Link’s other shoulder, giving them a gentle, but firm squeeze. He sucked in a sharp breath in reply.

“I know your sense of duty is strong, but what use is a tired, half dead hero to Hyrule? You need to regain your strength after the battle you have just fought. There is nothing wrong with that.” the figure behind the hero sat carefully, their knees grazing his scarred back. “It is okay to cry, hero…” 

Link didn’t care that he wasn’t wearing anything, he didn’t care than he was indecent and that he was vulnerable. He turned swiftly, throwing himself at Sheik, burying his tired face into their shawl clad shoulder. Sheik stiffened instantly, their cheeks glowing bright red, as they studied the only part of Link they could see at the moment; his marked back and matted blond hair. Link clawed at the fabric of Sheik’s shirt, desperate, needing, hungry for the contact he had been starved of for so long. He breaths calmed further when Sheik’s arms encircled him. 

“You must be so terribly lonely… I can never apologize enough for that, Link…” Their voice was like honey to his ears, and he drank it up. He climbed closer, practically sitting in their lap. They tensed yet again, this time they relaxed a lot sooner, doing their best to calm the crying hero in their arms.

Sheik took one of their delicate hands from Link’s back, running their spindly fingers through the knots and tangles in the weeping hero’s hair. Link’s breath fluttered, his grip tightening. The softness of Sheik’s smile was only seen by the stars, by the gentle lapping of the lakes waves. The gentle creases in the mask they wore was barely visible 

“Why are you here…” Link finally spoke, choking on his words. Sheik cocked an eyebrow. In all the time they have known Link, they have only heard him speak a handful of times. It was still a shock to them, to hear his rugged, battle warn voice speak so softly. Like silk, even when stern.

“I suppose I have been watching you. I’m sure that isn’t exactly what you wanted to hear.”

“Not exactly, no.”

There was silence. Deafening silence. Both of them refused to speak again until the other did first. The only things to break the silence was Link’s sniffles and small coughs. The night air chilled Link’s wet body and his hair. He was a shivering mess in Sheik’s arms, even though the night air was still rather warm. They slowly uncoiled their arms from around Link, despite his whines in protest. With a swift movement they took off their shawl, wrapping it around the hero’s shoulders, and Link welcomed the gesture quickly. Sheik’s arms returned around Link, to smooth the shawl over his body, but also to rub soothing circles into his back.

“Don’t worry about returning the shawl. I don’t mind if you keep it-”  
“Thank you, Sheik.” his speech was muffled into their shoulder, hot breath seeping into the fabric of their tunic, causing their cheeks to heat once again. “Even if you were just watching me, you could have simply watched. But, you didn’t. You came to comfort me… Thank you.”

“Thank you, hero.” Sheik’s voice enough was telling Link everything he needed to know; Sheik blushing, grinning, all hiding underneath that mask. “You are worth more than you give yourself credit for-”

“What, as the Hero of Hyrule?” Link’s face twisted up reflexively. The tears were threatening to re-wet his already dried, tear stained cheeks.

“No, Link.” Sheik continued rubbing soft circles into his back, “As a man. If you took the title of ‘hero’ away, you are still a brave man who lives to help people. Even before this dreaded prophecy, you were still so kind of heart and gentle… you even remain so now, being caught in so many frustrating and dangerous situations and battles. It's admirable, to say the very least.”

The warmth Sheik gave Link left as they stood, and Link whined. He stood as well, adjusting the shawl on his shoulders. It came down to mid calf when he stood, covering most of his otherwise exposed body. Link’s eyes locked on the one exposed eye of Sheik’s, and a smile grew on his lips. A tired, worn smile. A smile that never ceases to be genuine. 

“You're leaving.” Link spoke, not in a question, but as a statement. Sheik nodded. Link also nodded, his eyes leaving Sheik’s and falling to the ground. A shifting of fabric and a small chuckle came from the direction of Sheik, and Link closed his eyes. He was ready to turn around, look to his horse and fairy, but a gentle hand grabbed his shoulder again. His attention was turned back to the Sheikah in front of him as their hands slipped down to his chest, and his eyes grew wide.

It was soft, the first contact of their lips on his, but welcomed. He melted right into Sheik’s warm hands, his wounds soothed by just a touched, one hand still gripping the shawl, the other going to grip the Sheikah’s shirt. His face was framed with their hands, the kiss they shared sweet and desperate, lonely and together. It was fleeting. Link felt the presents leave his lips, and the hands leave his face. He knew what to expect when he opened his eyes. So when he did, he didn’t bother searching for where the one he just kissed had went, instead he put a few fingers to his lips. His lips cracked into a smile as he walked back to Epona and Navi, his attitude much more peaceful than just a while ago.

He slept well that night, curled into Epona with Navi in his arms. He dreamed about the blonde Sheikah, and that soft kiss, the encouraging words, the blissful company in the moonlight. The hero awoke in the morning, and all of his wounds were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it has been a while since i have written anything, let alone posted it!! this one was really exciting to me, and to be honest it was also sort of a ventfiction rather than a straight fanfiction. 
> 
> If you guys want me to write more of this, please let me know!! or if you want me to write more Legend of Zelda related things!! i love those games, so i have no problem writing about these pure babies QuQ
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this little thing i made <3


End file.
